A letter for Astrid
by Eyes Wide Open 2010
Summary: One of the lines of many that I was intrigued with was "We're Vikings, it's an occupational hazard." Another line repeated several times was "I'm sorry." This story raises the question, "can two words be greater than three?"


One of the lines (of many) that I was intrigued with was "We're Vikings, it's an occupational hazard." Another line was one repeated several times, "I'm sorry." This story reflects how one character reacts to a tragic loss. It also raises the question, "can two words be greater than three?"

I want to express my gratitude to my wife **Ochie** for supporting me in this endeavor and also contributed to the editing.

Disclaimer: I do not own "How to Train Your Dragon" or any of the characters in the movie presented by Paramount and DreamWorks Animation, or in the novels written by Cressida Cowell.

* * *

Life had changed so much in the time since the battle against the Green Death. Dragons and humans were beginning to learn how to coexist. Stoick the Vast was able to craft a deal with surrounding tribes to allow for Vikings to learn from Hiccup. Unfortunately, Stoick was unable to convince the tribes to train in Berk. Hiccup was willing, even enthusiastic, to travel to the neighboring islands.

How could a voyage by ship turn tragic? The only thing known was that Hiccup and the delegation from Berk did not arrive as expected at the southernmost islands too far to travel by dragon. A search party fanned out along the expected path found a piece of red leather with a white skull. So both Toothless and Hiccup were taken by surprise. Vikings didn't know what a rogue wave was but people believed that it was a sea monster. A legend would start of how Loki was angered by humans solving his trick that kept humans and dragons battling for generations.

Astrid stood at the platform overlooking the harbor, the same platform where she challenged a certain Viking boy asking why he couldn't kill a dragon. She now looked out over the vista less than a year later to mourn his loss.

A hulking figure approached Astrid, shoulders hunched and looking visibly broken. Stoick the Vast was unable to contain his grief at the loss of his son and took out his frustration and anger on any wall or furniture within striking distance. His eyes were bloodshot and lost in a distant gaze. From bloodied and shaking hands, he handed an envelope to Astrid. "Gobber told me that Hiccup wrote the letter before he left. He asked that I give it to you. Just to let you know, I got one too", his usual booming voice was but a whisper.

Astrid took the envelope from Stoick and opened it. Tears started to stream down her cheek as she began reading.

_Astrid, if you're reading this letter then I've passed on. Only Odin knows why but I wanted to at least say what I have written here. Please do what you can to comfort my father._

_I'm sorry that I said anything wrong to you when we've been together. I know I tended to be blunt and don't know all of the social graces but I said these things from my heart and in no way intended to hurt you._

_I'm sorry I forgot as many things that I did. I allowed myself to focus on stuff other than you._

_I'm sorry I was as clumsy as I was. I know that you weren't bothered by it but I made a commitment to myself to not rush and look where I was going. You must know that being around you made me want to be a better person._

_I'm sorry that we won't go troll hunting anymore._

_I'm sorry that we won't take more rides on Toothless like the first time. Corkscrews, barrel rolls and spins would have been optional._

_I'm sorry to say I'll miss getting punched in the arm. I really liked what followed._

_I'm sorry to let you know that I will miss holding your hand._

_I'm sorry that you won't be able to challenge my beliefs or test my convictions to make me understand myself better._

_I'm sorry that I never asked you to marry me. _

_I'm sorry that we will not have any children together._

_I'm sorry that we will never grow old together._

_And most of all,_

_I'm sorry that I never said "I love you."_

Astrid let the letter fall from her hand where it drifted on the air currents, taking it out into the harbor. She managed to say in a whisper;

"I'm sorry too."

* * *

Thanks for reading.

Reviews are appreciated.


End file.
